Erased
by Queen of Britannia
Summary: That's all I am. HIATUS Atem/OC, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping
1. Prologue

**To anyone who doesn't know, which I'm assuming is a lot of you, this story is the prelude to my GX story Hidden Eyes Telling Lies. As this is the prelude you don't have to read that story and to the people who have read HETL then hopefully, this story explains a few things.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any or its affiliations. I do own Cassandra however.**

* * *

><p>History. What was. What happened. What does it matter? No one remembers. And those that think they do only seem to tarnish it further. After all, 5000 years is a long time to remember. A lot of history has passed between then and now. What is forgotten is overlooked by what is thought to be remembered. What is thought to be remembered is twisted and warped over time so that the history that was and the history that is are two very different things. Time does that to us all. Every story, every life; twisted, forgotten, lies. In that case, those that forget are those that are blessed for they no longer have to go through the pain to which remembering the past - the true past - leads us to.<p>

Time. A friend and an enemy. Two close identities that pass between what was and what is. What is a friend? What is an enemy? Can the two coexist as one? Time heals everything, so I've heard, but I've yet to feel the healing touch of this friend. Or is it enemy? So many lines are blurred when you remember, examine, think. Of course, time gives one all of these options. Time to remember, to think, to examine just how I came to be in my prison of stone. What did I do wrong?

Knowledge. Wisdom, even. Hindsight is twenty-twenty and so on. Stuck in an endless cycle of what-ifs. What if I had known? What if I had stopped him? What if I had just killed myself before this even started? But then, that's selfish. The world is at stake. The world is always at stake. Leaving, abandoning this world for another would be cowardice and I was never a coward. Even facing down someone I once loved to save the one I loved now, I did not back down. I would not back down.

Love. What is it? People have often wondered. I don't care anymore.

Magic. It is a part of me, a large part. Others wonder, I know.

But the one thing that has been circling my head for 5000 years while I have been stuck in this stone prison is this: secrets. Secrets are illusions, bluffs, things only one would know. Leverage. Blackmail. Would I still have done it? Would I still have agreed to his plan if I knew that one day I would have to face him again. Would I have agreed to it if I knew that I would be forgotten. Secrets, questions, but always secrets.

One secret. One powerful secret that could undo everything that was done 5000 years earlier or it could save everything that has come after. Darkness, light. Good, evil. When does it end? It never ends. Tell, don't tell. Am I good? Or evil? Born in the light, imprisoned in the darkness? What am I?

I remember. I've seen. I know. I love. But what does it matter? I'm a secret but a secret is nothing if you don't know how to look for it. How do you look for something you don't know in the first place?

I have a secret. I _am_ the secret. But who would I tell? All I was, all I have been, sister, friend, wife, queen; all I will be. How do I exist when all I am is

_**Erased.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Review please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry for the delay in posting but I've been in Greece for 5 weeks and just got back only to move to another city for school. I will have more updates sooner after I settle in more and start classes. Thank you for your patience and your reviews**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra**

* * *

><p>5000 years is a long time to be encased, imprisoned in stone. All those years left with nothing but your own mind, you'd go crazy. Maybe she was a little crazy or maybe it was just this time.<p>

There was no magic in the world, or very little of it. She used to be able to feel all the magic hum in the air. Now it was all car horns and yelling. She didn't know how people could survive with all of this noise.

Cassandra sighed and leaned back further into the couch in her room at the museum. Since Ishizu had found her when she was released from the Egyptian Gods' tablet, she'd had to learn quickly this new world she was in. She missed the quiet nights in Egypt when she could stand on a balcony of the palace and feel the breeze in her hair.

Ishizu entered then, her quiet footsteps barely heard over the sounds of the T.V.

"What's up?" Cassandra said

"Where did you learn to speak like that?" Ishizu inquired as she stepped closer.

Cassandra gestured to the television. "This thing is very informative on what's happened in the world. People are very destructive."

"Yes they are." Ishizu studied her. "I'm surprised you picked up the English language so fast. It is far different from your native tongue."

Cassandra shrugged and blew an errant piece of hair out of her face. "A mix of magic and television." she said. "I'm cool like that."

Ishizu shook her head. "All right."

"By the way, how did someone's temperature suddenly become indicative of their status in the world?"

Ishizu shook her head again, she did that a lot when it came to Cassandra, and said nothing.

"So?" Cassandra started.

"I have won six locator cards." Ishizu said suddenly. "I am now a finalist of the Battle City tournament."

"That's great." Cassandra said. All of the Egyptian gods would be there and that would lessen her homesickness considerably. Along with the Pharaoh, but he didn't know who she was and that would only strengthen her pain.

Cassandra stood, her blue eyes fixed on Ishizu. "Let's get a move on then."

Ishizu nodded.

As she and Ishizu walked into the Kaiba Corp stadium they were met with a blimp landed in the middle. Cassandra glanced around at how large it was. It was the size of a small sphinx. And that thing would take them up into the air?

"I believe you gentlemen are looking for me." Ishizu said as she held up her locator cards to the two guards. She glanced behind her at Cassandra. "She is to accompany me."

"Yes ma'am." the two bowed as Ishizu and Cassandra passed.

The metal steps sounded strange under Cassandra's feet. Metal was so different from the stone she was used to. The sound of her footsteps echoing across the palace floor as she ran from the pursuit of her brother…don't think about that, she chided herself.

Cassandra shook her head. A guard on board showed them to their room. A large space with couches and a bed. A cot was placed in the corner at their request.

"Nice place. So what does this Kaiba person look like?" Cassandra said as she flopped back onto a couch. "I mean I've heard of him but I haven't seen him."

"His name is Seto Kaiba." Ishizu said.

"Seto? His name is Seto?" Cassandra said as she bolted upright.

"Yes, does that bother you?" Ishizu asked.

Cassandra shook her head, feigning indifference. "No, it just seems familiar is all." It was a good thing she's found out earlier on that there was no mention of her anywhere on tablets or carvings. Even the "Nameless Pharaoh" had more carvings dedicated to him. No one knew her past, her family, who she was. Only Cassandra knew everything and she had explained only pieces of it to Ishizu. Enough to let Ishizu know she was no threat to her.

Ishizu stared at her with a calculative eye but eventually decided against asking and sat next to the window. Cassandra revealed whatever she wanted when she wanted and no sooner. The girl had a large stubborn streak.

Cassandra jolted as the blimp started to rise from the stadium. She jumped to the window in excitement and almost dislodged Ishizu from her chair. "What's happening?"

"We are taking off." Ishizu explained.

"We're flying? Awesome."

"How much English did you learn?"

Cassandra smirked as she stared out the window. "Enough."

"Dinner in 15 minutes." a voice said over the speakerphone in the corner of the room. Cassandra glanced at it then looked back out the window.

"You going to dinner?" she asked Ishizu.

Ishizu shook her head. "No, I will remain here until it is my turn to duel."

Cassandra shrugged. "Okay, I'm hungry, so I'm going down." she started for the door.

"The pharaoh will be present."

Cassandra's eyes grew hooded. "I know." was all she said before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>The dining hall was marvelous. Linoleum floors and great floodlights illuminated the whole room. Tables lined with food were strewn about the room. She was noticed as she entered and people suddenly flocked to her.<p>

"Are you the eighth duelist?" one with spiky brown hair asked.

"Nope, just a friend." Cassandra glanced around. "I came to watch the games."

They seemed to deflate at those words. "So what's your name?" a girl with blonde hair asked.

"Cassandra." she replied easily.

"I remember you." a deep voice said. Cassandra flinched at the innocent wording and turned to the Pharaoh who stood closer than she thought he had been. "You were at the museum the night Ishizu told me about my destiny."

Cassandra smirked. "I was. What a coincidence, hmm?"

"I don't subscribe to coincidences."

"Good, you shouldn't. Everything happens for a reason, remember that." she said quietly.

Their eyes met and locked. One in confusion, one in accepted grief. Well, semi-accepted.

Tea, she remembered from the museum, broke the silence. "Well, you know his name and mine but these are our friends: Joey," she pointed to a blonde standing next to the food. "Tristan," she gestured to the boy who had questioned her earlier. "Mai," the blonde woman inclined her head. "Duke," she pointed to a man with black hair and dice in his ears. "And Serenity, Joey's sister." a small, redhead waved at her with a smile.

Cassandra inclined her head to each of them. "Pleasure to meet all of you."

They dissipated after the meet and greet and went their own ways. Cassandra moved toward the food where she had seen a head of white hair earlier, familiar white hair. She saw the blond, Joey? Walk into that familiar head of hair.

"Sorry, my bad." Joey said.

"That's quite alright. Everyone seems on edge." a British accent accompanied the lilting voice. It came from a petit male who looked a little…guarded.

"Yeah, pre-final jitters." Joey said. "By the way, how'd you qualify so fast anyway?"

"Well, I won all six locator cards at once."

Joey flinched. "No way Ryou, you won six cards in one duel? It can't be!"

"It was simple. I battled with Bones and his gang of zombie duelists in the cemetery. When I defeated them using some ghosts of my own, I got them to give up all of their locator cards."

"But how?"

"Well, let's just say I didn't give those fellows much choice."

"You forced them?" Cassandra stiffened. That kind of behaviour seemed off from what Joey indicated Ryou was like.

"Sort of." Ryou replied.

"Right, see you later." Joey said in a hurry before he walked off a little too stiff.

"Right, Cheerio and good luck in your first duel." Ryou said.

Cassandra leaned her hip against the table and contemplated the boy in front of her. He obviously wasn't who he claimed to be. However he seemed familiar…

"Akefia…" she said loud enough for only him to hear.

The boy who wasn't Ryou stiffened and wheeled to face her. "Cassandra." he said in a shock.

"Fancy meeting you here." she said calmly. "I assume you're here to watch?"

Akefia resettled himself. "I go by Bakura now, Cassandra, and you know damn well why I'm here. You can't stop me."

Cassandra raised her hands in mock surrender. "I didn't even know you were still around." he huffed and turned back to his food. "I'm glad to see you though."

He paused. "You won't be." he said without turning to her.

Cassandra inclined her head. "I know." she stepped next to him. "My offer's still open." she said.

She saw Akefia, no Bakura, smirk. "I don't care. I told you a long time ago it's too late for me."

"You don't know that Bakura. This world has changed so much."

Bakura turned to her with his smirk still in place. "Not that much." he said as he pointed over her shoulder. Cassandra followed his arm and froze, her whole body going cold.

"It can't be." she whispered.

"Oh, it can. Everything is just how it used to be Cassandra. Even you can't stop destiny." Bakura whispered in her ear before he walked off. Cassandra couldn't care less right now. She stared at the man who must be Seto Kaiba as the memories floated up and threatened to drown her.

"_I'll take care of you…" he said as a boy, reaching his hand out to her._

"_Cassandra…" he groaned as she disrupted him with her game._

"_Gypsies? Why?…" he asked before she left with them, promising to see him again._

"_Maybe I missed you too…but not very much…" he said when they met again, trying and failing to remain stoic._

"_The prince?…" he had thundered when she told him of her budding romance. _

"_Queen Cassandra…Egypt is going to fall…" he joked when she told him of the prince's offer._

"_Cassandra don't do this…" he whispered to her as she clung to his body before leaving him…leaving them all…_

Cassandra jerked and grabbed onto the table for balance. She breathed heavily and stared at the floor. It couldn't be. He wasn't supposed to be…

"Hey, are you all right?" she froze as another familiar voice assaulted her. This one just as painful.

Cassandra gave a shaky smile to the pharaoh as she stood again. "Fine, just light headed is all. I think it's the altitude."

Concerned crimson eyes stared back at her and she knew, if he asked her anything else, she wouldn't be able to refuse him. He seemed at least placated with her answer and wandered off back to his friends.

Cassandra looked beside her at the table and stared into a glass of water. What the hell was she going to do now. Her brother and her husband in one place. Cassandra delved deep into her magic and felt around for the Egyptian gods, sensing each one in the room with her. She took comfort in their closeness, their magic a steady thrum in the background of her mind.

She barely noticed when Kaiba brought the lotto machine into the room and they began picking numbers. The first number picked was Bakura and the second was Yugi. Cassandra almost choked on her glass of water at that. The Pharaoh versus the Thief King, just like old times.

"Duelists 6 and 3 will follow me, those that are not dueling are welcome to watch. Take the central elevator to the stratus level." the guard said as he, Bakura and the Pharaoh took another elevator. Cassandra was the first one in the elevator to go up to the stratus level. She stood with the others on one side of the field while Kaiba and the little boy that accompanied him stood on the other.

Kaiba gave his speech and the Pharaoh and Bakura faced each other.

"Are you ready to lose it all?" Bakura asked.

"Before we begin this why don't you stop this charade and tell us all who you really are." the Millennium ring appeared on Bakura's chest as he smirked. "It is you, the spirit of the Millennium ring."

"He's wearing the Millennium ring again." Joey said.

"That can't be, I got rid of it at Duelist Kingdom." Tristan replied. "I tossed that thing into the deepest part of the woods, miles from anywhere."

Cassandra leaved against the railing of the platform.

"So why all the fuss? What's around Ryou's neck?" another blond with Egyptian jewellery asked from the side. Cassandra knew without sensing Ra that this was the real Marik and the other one posing as him was just a servant.

"Namu, it's kind of hard to explain but that's not really Ryou." Tea tried to explain.

"You lost me." Mai said.

"See, Yugi and Ryou both have these real old objects that have magic powers. Yugi's item is good but Ryou's item is bad." Joey explained.

"Because an evil spirit lives inside it." Tea added.

"So you're telling me there's an evil spirit up there dueling Yugi? That's hard to believe." Namu said.

"Yeah I didn't believe it at first either." Tea said.

Cassandra crossed her arms. "It's not that the items are necessarily evil either. They all possess shadow magic. They're merely tools and so can be neither good nor evil." she said.

"Yeah but Yugi's never dragged anyone to the shadow realm." Joey said.

"That doesn't mean he can't." Cassandra replied.

Bakura and Yugi faced off as the ref called out to begin. Bakura started out with The Portrait's Secret with 1200 attack points. Yugi took it out with his Gazelle. This is how the duel went until Bakura had only 450 life points left. He then played his Dark Necrofear which needed three monsters in the graveyard in order to play it. His Necrofear had 2200 attack points, more than either of Yugi's monsters. Bakura played two face downs and ended his turn.

Yugi sacrificed his Gazelle in order to play his dark Magician Girl. Cassandra stared up into the face of Mana, the girl always after the Pharaoh's attention. It seemed she still was. Yugi then played Magic Formula to raise his Dark Magician's attack points to 2500.

Bakura merely smiled. "Yugi, can't you see I've been playing you this whole time. I wanted you to destroy my Dark Necrofear so I could play this." Bakura set out a field spell called Dark Sanctuary. The field was covered in a dense red fog as eyes and mouths appeared floating above them. The eyes stared down at Yugi from above as Bakura chuckled.

Cassandra glanced around at the whole field and looked up at the eyes above her. They were squinting, probably in pain from her light.

Bakura was down to 150 life points. Yugi tried to attack and take out the rest of Bakura's life points but the ghost of Dark Sanctuary turned the attack back on Yugi which brought Yugi's life points down to 3250. Then the life points Yugi lost were added to Bakura's.

Bakura played his destiny board. Next he played Dark Door which limited Yugi to only one attack. Cassandra shook her head with a wince. Bakura hadn't lost his sadistic touch. Lastly, Bakura played Earthbound spirit and sacrificed it to keep his Dark Sanctuary on the field.

Yugi played Kuriboh in defense mode and attacked with his Dark Magician Girl. The attack was deflected back at him dropping his life points down to 2000 and Bakura's up to 2150. Bakura sacrificed another monster to keep Dark Sanctuary up and then it was Yugi's turn again.

Yugi played Big Shield Gardna and then attacked with his Magnet warrior. Apparently that monster wasn't possessed so Bakura played his trap Dark Spirit of the Silent. It stopped his Magnet Warrior and forced Dark Magician Girl to attack. Yugi's life points dropped to 750 while Bakura's were raised to 3400. Yugi played two cards face down and ended his turn.

Bakura sacrificed a monster to keep Dark Sanctuary on the field. By now the Destiny Board was displaying three letters.

Yugi played his trap Collected Power to make Magic Formula affect Kuriboh. The ghost of Dark Sanctuary was also forced into Kuriboh. Yugi then played Exile of the Wicked to destroy Kuriboh and the dark ghost. Then he played Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Necrofear from Bakura's graveyard. Bringing back Dark Necrofear also destroyed Dark Sanctuary. Yugi used Dark Necrofear to take Bakura's life points down to 1200.

Bakura wasn't done yet though. He played Giogan(?) the Spiritualist to destroy Dark Necrofear to bring back Dark Sanctuary. He then destroyed Giogan to keep Dark Sanctuary up. Bakura then played his Dark Spirit of the Silent face down.

Yugi's friends near Cassandra argued over whether or not he could win this. Joey seemed adamant that he could but the others weren't so sure.

"Prepare to experience a power like no other!" Yugi said before drawing his card.

The sky rolled and clouds grew black. Lightning crashed around them. Cassandra felt her heart speed up as Slifer coalesced on the field. Cassandra leaned back against the railing and let the breeze wash over her face as Slifer's magic washed over her soul. One piece had been played.

Bakura tried to get his ghost to possess Slifer but Slifer was just too much for his ghost to handle. One of Slifer's coils wrapped around the blimp near her so she leaned against that and reached out with her soul to Slifer. The dragon responded with a purr in her mind as it glanced over at her. Slifer has always been the affectionate one of the three.

Slifer coiled tightly, ready to attack when Yugi faltered. The servant posing as Marik stepped onto the field.

"Perhaps you ought to wait before you attack with Slifer the Sky Dragon." the one posing as Marik said

"What do you want Marik?" Yugi asked. Cassandra glanced over at the real Marik, the one holding the Winged Dragon, and studied him. He was staring intently at Bakura.

"Listen carefully, Ryou is now under the control of the Millennium rod and will only do what I command him to do." the servant said.

"I thought the spirit of the Millennium ring was in control of Ryou?"

"True, but now I am in control of both Ryou and the spirit. Now I shall prove it, by freeing your friend's mind."

Cassandra raised her hand slowly. "Uh, just so you know. The spirit of the Millennium ring goes by Bakura." they all turned to look at her and she shrugged. "'Spirit of the Millennium ring' is kinda long don't you think?"

Bakura suddenly faltered and fell to his knees. Ryou was left in his place, clutching at his bandaged arm. "My arm, it hurts." he whimpered. He glanced up when Yugi said his name. "Yugi help me, I don't know where I am. What am I doing here in this duel?" he looked down at his arm. "What happened to my arm?"

"It is him." Yugi said quietly.

"He's in pain. Without the spirit of the Millennium ring he is weak. Therefore, you may wish to reconsider your attack. The devastation caused by Slifer's attack could make your friend's condition even worse. Would you risk the health of your friend?"

"Only a coward would do something like this to win a duel."

Cassandra glared over at the real Marik out of the corner of her eye. "Only real cowards hide behind masks." she added. When Marik's gaze jumped to her she saw that he knew she knew. He said nothing.

Yugi was torn in his decision. He needed to make one but risking people just wasn't in his heart anymore. 5000 years ago the pharaoh would have attacked anyway. He had a job to do, he had a world to save. Nothing was more important. This pharaoh was different. The boy he shared his mind with had changed him. Perhaps for the better, but he needed to keep in this fight.

Cassandra looked over at Ryou. "This fight isn't over!" she yelled over to him. Ryou looked over confused but she knew Bakura was watching out of his eyes. "You're not finished yet."

The Millennium ring exploded in washes of light until Bakura was left standing. "I'm back."

"It's you!" Yugi exclaimed. He glanced down at Cassandra then back at Bakura. "Did she…?"

"I still need Ryou. Attack me Yugi!" Bakura screamed.

So he did. Slifer unleashed its attack on Bakura's life points and when the smoke cleared Ryou was left unconscious on the floor. Yugi was declared the winner.

He rushed over to the felled man while the dueling platform was brought down. His friends joined him while Cassandra took her time enjoying the aggravated face Marik was trying to hide.

"Unexpected isn't it?" she asked. "When a plan goes wrong."

He glanced over at her. "I don't know what you mean."

"Come now Marik, don't play stupid."

"How did you…?"

Cassandra took a long glance down at his khakis pocket then back up at his face. "Let's just say it was an inside job." she clapped him on the shoulder. "Don't feel bad, Akefia's a bit of a Maverick, never liked following rules. It's how he's always been." she said before walking up onto the dueling platform. She'd let Marik puzzle that one out for himself.

"Good duel." she said to Yugi who had now returned from his mind.

"Thank you." he said before running off to join his friends.

* * *

><p>Cassandra followed him at a leisurely pace and stopped at the door outside of Ryou's room. Cassandra went through the last few moments of the duel in her mind, when Bakura took back Ryou's body. She knew he still needed Ryou, but the ring would find another host, millennium items were mystical like that. The time delay might put a cramp in Bakura's plans but it wasn't difficult. But he said he needed Ryou. Bakura had never admitted he needed anyone.<p>

Cassandra leaned against the doorway and glanced inside. They were all crowded around Ryou's bed so she couldn't get a good look at him. She could have sworn the ring wasn't there after the duel.

The group suddenly left Ryou's room, not even noticing her on the way out. Ouch. Then again, she wasn't a part of their little group.

She glanced back in the room and saw the brown-haired girl, Tea, sitting at Ryou's bedside. She shrugged and started for her own room with Ishizu.

Cassandra was playing a game of solitaire while Ishizu stared out the window when Shadi appeared in another chair. "It's happening Ishizu." he said.

"Shadi, with everything that is happening I should have known you'd be here."

"Shada?" Cassandra asked.

Shadi turned to her and fell out of his chair to his knees. "My queen."

"You are not Shada." Cassandra stated.

"I am his son Shadi, keeper of the Millennium items."

Cassandra nodded slowly. "You've let a couple slip out of your hands."

"Yes my queen. I have been endeavoring to return them."

Cassandra shook her head, "What news do you bring?"

"Evil again walks this earth, spreading madness in it's wake." he said cryptically then disappeared.

Cassandra shook her head again. "I've always been annoyed with cryptic messages. Bakura has been here awhile which explains the whole, evil walking thing. I didn't think he was spreading madness though."

"What do you mean?" Ishizu asked.

"Bakura is the evil Shadi speaks of, he always has been. But Bakura's not mad. A little touched in the head but not mad. But then again Shadi didn't say Bakura was the one that was mad only that he was spreading madness…" Cassandra trailed off.

"Who do you think he referred to then?"

Cassandra shrugged. She had an idea but telling it to Ishizu would only hurt the woman further.

* * *

><p>The next duel had already started when Cassandra re-entered the stratus dueling arena. Joey versus the servant posing as Marik. Cassandra had learned from Ishizu that his name was Odion and he was absolutely devoted to Marik.<p>

Joey had played his Gearfried the Iron Knight while Odion played Temple of the Kings. Odion also laid two face downs. Joey played his Tiny Soldier. Neither attacked the other. Cassandra leaned against the railing and glanced over at Marik. The Millennium rod was in his hand behind his back where no one could see it but her as she leaned back. She glanced across the field to Kaiba. He was the one who was supposed to hold the rod, not this power-hungry brat.

Odion played two more face downs and Joey played Hyabousa(?) Knight. He then played Giant Trunade to try and get rid of all of Odion's cards but it fell through at the last minute. Odion played Judgement of Anubis which stopped Joey's Giant Trunade and destroyed Joey's monsters taking half of their attack points out of Joey's life points. Joey was down to 1900 life points.

Joey let off a string of lies about how he knew about Odion's traps while Odion simply ignored him. Odion filled his magic/trap card zone with cards and then it was Joey's turn again. Joey summoned his Alligator Sword. Odion skipped his turn. Joey played a face down. Odion skipped again. Joey finally played his Rocket Warrior and attacked Odion's life points directly.

Odion was ready for it though and he played Eye of Oudjat which made Rocket Warrior his monster. He used Rocket Warrior to attack Joey but Joey played his face down which was Magical Fairy Box. It protected his Alligator Sword. However, because Joey attacked Odion's three trap cards Embodiment of Apophis activated.

Joey played a face down and switched his Alligator Sword to defence mode. When Odion attacked he tried to play his Scapegoat but Odion blocked it with his Magic Jammer. Joey's life points were knocked down to 200 after the three Embodiments of Apophis attacked.

Joey was shaken and had lost most of his confidence. When Odion suggested he give up, he raised his hand like he was going to until Mai stopped him.

"Don't you even think about it!" Mai shouted. "Don't listen to him."

"Why not?"

"Is that how you got here? By giving up? Or did you keep on fighting to the very end? Just think about it."

"Joey! You can still win!" Serenity shouted. "I don't know anyone stronger than you, and you inspire me every single day. If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't have gotten my sight back. Not because you paid for my surgery but because you gave me the courage to go through with it. Then when it was over, you gave me the strength I needed to take off my bandages and face the world. When everything was dark, you gave me light." Cassandra jolted at the familiar words.

"_You are my light Cassandra, only you." the familiar voice whispered in her ear as those strong arms wrapped around her._ Cassandra shuddered. No, she wouldn't do this again. Pining would get her nowhere. Still, she glanced at Yugi.

"You've never given up before and you shouldn't start today." Serenity finished.

"I won't." Joey faced Odion again. "Bet you never had anyone that cared about you like that pal."

"I did, once." Odion said quietly as he glanced at Serenity.

"Joey, you always pulled through and I know you can beat him." Serenity said.

"Save the world." the pharaoh spoke from where Yugi once stood. They must have just switched. It was hard keeping up with which one was out. "The power is in your hands."

Joey played two cards face down and then Swordsman of Landstar in defense mode. When Odion attacked Joey played Foolish Burial to send one of his cards to the graveyard and then used Graverobber to summon it. Jinzo appeared on the field with 2400 attack points and the ability to negate traps. Jinzo destroyed all of Odion's Embodiments of Apophis. Joey summoned his Battle Warrior in attack mode, switched his Swordsman of Landstar into attack mode and attacked with Jinzo. Odion had only 1600 life points left. Then both Joey's Swordsman and Warrior attacked knocking Odion's life points down to 400.

Odion played Swords of Revealing Light so Joey couldn't attack. Joey sacrificed his Battle Warrior to summon Legendary Fisherman and switched all his monsters to defense mode.

Odion drew and Cassandra watched as his eyes widened. He seemed generally surprised by the card he just drew. Didn't he know the cards in his deck?

"This is like the world's longest move." Joey said.

"Good moves take time, but how would you know? I now seal this all-powerful card into my temple ark." Odion replied.

"Whoop-de-do."

"You have no idea what I've just done by securing this all powerful card within my ancient sanctuary. By sealing this card of the gods I have also sealed your fate!"

"Card of the gods?" the pharaoh gasped. Cassandra wheeled to Marik. She stared at his deck and felt the signature of the Winged Dragon of Ra. But then, what did he mean?

Joey played Monster Reborn to bring back his Alligator Sword. He sacrificed it along with his Swordsman of Landstar to bring out his Insect Queen.

Odion played Cup of Sealed Souls and added Seal of Circuit to summon Mystical Beast of Circuit. It looked like a huge scorpion.

"That thing is huge." Joey exclaimed.

"And this has nothing on what I have inside the temple." Odion replied.

"So what's the monster you have inside the temple?"

"Inside my temple sealed away in the sacred ark is my Egyptian god card, the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Cassandra glanced at Marik again. His body hummed with the power of the Winged Dragon. What was Odion talking about. Unless it was a bluff just to scare Joey.

Joey could do nothing with Odion's swords still in play so he did nothing.

Odion attacked and destroyed Jinzo. Unfortunately when Odion's beast attacks it also absorbs half of the destroyed monster's attack points. Jinzo's attack points raised Odion's beast to 3700.

Joey passed again and Odion's monster absorbed his Insect Queen, turning it's attack points to 4900. Joey passed his turn. Odion's Mystical beast absorbed Joey's fisherman making it's attack points to 5825.

Joey passed his turn again and stood strong in the face of defeat. "Before you attack I've got something to say." he started. "I'll never forget when you controlled my mind and forced me to hurt my friend in that crazy duel. You didn't have the courage to face Yugi yourself so you made me do your dirty work while you hid like a coward."

"I'm facing you now aren't I?" Odion countered.

"Yeah."

"And look at the score. I'm destroying you in a duel face to face."

"Well, it's funny you bring that up. See, ever since we started this duel I've had a weird feeling about you. I can't put my finger on it but you don't seem like the same guy who controlled my mind. That Marik's a regular slime ball but you played a really fair duel and it was one of the toughest ones I've ever fought. Just like I got this voice deep inside me telling me there's no way I'm gonna lose, I've also got a voice telling me you're not the rotten snake who took over my brain and forced me to duel Yugi. And I'm sure of it, you're not Marik!" Cassandra glanced at the real Marik to see him paling. "I always trust my gut and right now it's telling me two things: you're not who you're pretending to be and you won't win."

"They're figuring it out." Cassandra said singsong to Marik.

"Enough of this, only the real Marik wields the power of the Millennium rod!" Odion shouted and brandished the rod at Joey. "Think of that before you listen to those senseless voices inside of you Mr. Wheeler."

Odion attacked with his Mystical beast but called off the attack at the last second. He seemed to fight with himself before bringing the Millennium rod out in front of him. "Prepare yourself Mr. Wheeler, to face a power you've never seen before. I am Marik and I will prove it by playing my Egyptian god card."

Odion turned and faced the temple and the ark and commanded the Winged Dragon to appear. If Odion truly wanted to summon the Winged Dragon than it had to be in the ark. But there aren't two Winged Dragons. Unless….

Cassandra whirled to Marik. "You made a copy?" she hissed.

"It's time! Show yourself my beast!" Odion commanded.

Ra came alive with flames around it but all she could feel was anger. Marik would dare to trifle with a god's power? Cassandra glared at Marik but he was focused on the duel. So be it.

Cassandra turned to the Ra copy and glared at it. If Marik wanted to see the power of an Egyptian god than he would.

"Dragon of Ra, attack his life points directly." Odion ordered.

Cassandra glared at Marik. "He will do no such thing." Marik's deck started to glow and he stared at it in confusion. Cassandra felt the comforting warmth of the eye of Ra light up her forehead. When Marik noticed he gawked at her.

"You have trifled in matters that are far greater than your lust for power and now it will destroy your servant." she waved a hand at the playing field where Odion was struck by lightning from the god-created storm.

Cassandra glanced at Joey and her eyes softened. She was sorry for him as well but he was in the path of Ra as well. He was struck down moments later.

Marik suddenly grabbed at his head in pain and leaned against the railing. The others were too caught up in the race to see who would get up first, Odion or Joey, but Cassandra was taking in everything. The storm would pass when Ra's anger was appeased and she was doing her best to try to calm that side of her. She could feel the other two stirring and she knew if all of them were to be angered than there would be nothing she could do in her weakened state.

Cassandra closed her eyes and immersed herself in the magic all around her. With all three gods and four of the millennium items on board magic was thick in the air and she siphoned some of it from each source to boost her own magic. It was pitiful compared to what she was used to but it would have to do.

Cassandra singled out Slifer first. She was always closest to that side of her and when she connected with him the dragon purred in contentment. That was the easy part. She connected them both to Obelisk who acknowledged them with quiet acceptance. She added him to their connection and reached out to the violent anger that at the moment was Ra.

Ra balked at first when they tried to connect with him but with soothing waves of peace, contentment and understanding the Winged Dragon eventually ceased fighting and allowed her to connect with him. All three gods were at peace once again and everyone else on the blimp was saved from the wrath of the gods. Cassandra slowly let go of the gods and retreated back into herself. She was near all of them, she would have to be comforted by that for now.

She leaned back against the railing with a sigh. That took energy she wouldn't normally have and she couldn't keep siphoning energy off from the millennium items.

Cassandra looked up to see Joey on his feet talking to the others. She was glad he was all right, he was innocent in this matter anyway. Marik however…

Marik was still clutching his head in pain. Whatever he was battling in there, it wasn't going well. Joey and Yugi both talked with Odion who pointed out the real Marik.

"Admit your true identity Marik!" the Pharaoh called out.

Marik pushed away from the railing. "Yes, it's true, I am indeed the real Marik you fools."

"So Namu lied to us all along?" Tea asked. Who was Namu?

"Namu? Namu was just a disguise to get me closer to Yugi."

"You little worm." Joey said.

"He's the one who brainwashed you." Yugi added.

"So pharaoh, we finally meet face to face." Marik said.

"Master…" Odion said weakly.

"So at last I can finish the job my pathetic servants couldn't. Yugi, you're puzzle and power will soon be _where they belong._" Marik said in a deeper voice before he grabbed at his head again.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this. We're all in great danger." Odion said. "Beware a great evil hidden within. Master Marik has a darker side and I am unable to contain it any more. It's too late now." he passed out at that.

"What's too late?" Joey asked.

Marik cried out in pain as he grabbed his head. "Let me out you fool. You can't restrain me any longer." he said in a deep voice.

Marik screamed.

"I'm going to file this under the category of 'Not Good'." Joey said.

"Marik, what's going on?" Yugi asked. Marik slowly pulled his head back down from where it had been lifted to the sky.

Marik chuckled. "I'm finally free again. Which means I can do things my way. I was restrained for many years by that fool Odion."

"Who are you?" Yugi demanded.

"I'm the true Marik and I'm not as kind as the one you've come to know. And soon I'll finish the job he came to complete and strip you of your powers. For I deserve to be pharaoh not you. So get ready for the real battle for when I'm through with you your puzzle will be around my neck where it belongs and you will be trapped forever in the realm of eternal darkness." Marik glanced at Odion. "Along with your friends, and Odion as well."

"Hey pal, get a life." Joey said.

"You fool, thanks to Odion's failure I now have a life. Of course by failing Odion did prove one thing. Only a chosen few can control the Egyptian god cards. Kaiba, you're one." Marik said.

Kaiba smirked. "Marik, I'm sick and tired of hearing these Egyptian fairytales. I control Obelisk the Tormentor because I'm a master duelist."

"Huh, don't deny your ancient past." Marik replied. "You'll find you can't escape your 5000 year old memories. You'll learn in due time Kaiba, your role in this game runs much deeper than you can imagine. However, that won't matter once I take over." Marik turned to Yugi. "Yugi, the battle for the pharaoh's power will begin right now. A conflict 5000 years in the making and there's no turning back."

"Actually, you may have to take a rain check on that." Cassandra interrupted. "The randomizer back downstairs determines who fights who. You don't get to make that decision." she pointed to the elevator.

"And you…" he directed toward her with narrowed eyes. The eye of Wadjet on his forehead glowed brighter. "I sense something about you. You saw past my weaker side's pitiful disguise and yet said nothing."

"You knew?" the pharaoh's accusing eyes turned to her. He had never looked at her that way before and it hurt.

"Yes, I knew. I was interested at first, to see where this was going, but then Odion played that fake Winged Dragon and angered the gods. I will not be quiet again." she said with finality.

"You know about the Egyptian gods?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I do, but that is a conversation best saved for another time. Speaking of which, isn't it time to get ready for the next duel?" she directed at Kaiba.

"It is. Clear the field, you have a thirty minute break before the next duel is decided."

* * *

><p><strong>And that is chapter 1 of Erased. What did you think? Review please<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry for the delay and hopefully I'll be adding more chapters to this story soon.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cassandra**

* * *

><p>During the thirty minute break imposed by Kaiba to prepare for the next duel, Cassandra wandered around the blimp some more. It was good to know your surroundings at all times, especially with people like Marik aboard. The madness had finally escaped its confines thanks to Odion's loss and it had the same goals as the previous Marik but without his morals, small as they were.<p>

She sighed and wondered where Bakura had gone off too. She knew he wasn't done yet.

"Oof." she sputtered as she walked into someone. She looked up into the eyes of the last person she wanted to see. Or, at least, one of them.

"Watch where you're going." Seto Kaiba growled as he started to walk past her.

"Oh, shut up." she replied without thinking.

Kaiba froze in place and Cassandra did the same. Now what?

"What did you say to me?" he said quietly.

No use denying it. "I said shut up. I'm in a bad mood and I don't really care to cater to yours as well." she said as she bypassed him.

"I'll have you know this is my blimp." he said.

Cassandra put her hands on her hips and turned around. "Yes, you're the king of the castle. Congratulations." she said sarcastically before sauntering away. When she had turned the corner she stopped and leaned against the wall with a sigh. That was almost reminiscent of an argument she had had with her brother.

Cassandra banged her wrist against her forehead. 'Stop it!' she chided herself. 'He's gone okay? History.' she felt the lump building in the back of her throat. "Like me." she said quietly.

She looked up at the ceiling. "Father, why can't you let this go?" she pleaded with no answer.

* * *

><p>The next duel to be had was between Marik and Mai Valentine. This duel would prove to be interesting because the real Egyptian God card resided in Marik's deck and wouldn't lash out in anger if played correctly. She was caught between hoping he would and hoping he wouldn't play it right.<p>

Mai started out with Dunames Dark Witch while Marik played his Revival Jam in defense mode and his Jam Breeding Machine.

Just then is when everyone else decided to join them. They were here for Mai but apparently she didn't want them. There was a breach between them, a breach that Mai would do well to hide.

"Do it yourself eh? Those are brave words from someone who has no idea what they're up against." Marik said.

He was right, Marik held all the cards.

Mari attacked with her dark witch but Revival Jam just came back. Marik used his Pot of Greed and then had his Jam Breeding Machine make a slime token. He then laid a face down.

Mai played her Harpy's Feather Duster to get rid of Marik's face down and his Breeding Machine. Her witch then attacked his slime token and dropped his life points down to 2700. Mai played one card face down.

Marik played Melkan (?) the four faced beast and then sacrificed it and revival jam to summon the Masked Beast Des Guardias. With 3300 attack points it was more than Mai's Witch. When Marik attacked though, Mai played Mirror Wall which cut his monster's attack points in half leaving it with 1650. Mai's Dark Witch destroyed his monster knocking Marik's life points down to 2550 but her Dark Witch was caught in Des Guardias' special ability which switched her monster over to his side. Marik then played Remove Trap to get rid of Mirror Wall.

"Okay Marik, you may have gotten a few lucky shots but that's over. Things are about to change." Mai said valiantly.

"Indeed, much more than you know." Marik replied.

"What does that mean? And what's up with that creepy smile Marik's wearing all of a sudden." Joey wondered aloud. "Mai, something's not right."

"I said I don't need your help." Mai said.

"Well, excuse me, then I won't help."

"Let her concentrate and figure this out on her own." Cassandra said from the sidelines. "You should respect her decisions." she missed Joey's irritated look because she was concentrating on Marik. He looked too smug.

"Now listen to me foolish girl. I'm afraid that practice time is over. So I'd like to take this match to the true home of duel monsters, the shadow realm." Marik stated.

"I beg your pardon?" Mai replied confused.

"Let the shadow game begin." Marik said while holding out his millennium rod. The dark fog that enveloped them started from behind Marik and she could feel the shadows wandering around them. Searching, hungering, the gauntlet had been thrown and the game would begin with the loser losing their soul.

"What's with this fog? This is not part of the game. What have you done Marik?" Mai said frantically.

"Welcome to the realm of shadows." he replied.

"Realm of what? It looks like we just flew into some fog." Duke said.

"This is no ordinary fog. I remember this place." Tea replied.

Cassandra looked over at them. They had been here before? What had the pharaoh been getting himself into while she was gone?

"Mai, this duel must end now, forfeit the match!" the pharaoh called out.

"Yugi, have you completely lost it? I've worked hard for this. It'll take a lot more than some creepy fog to scare me off. So if you'll excuse me, I've got a duel to win."

"Mai!"

"Listen. Yugi, Joey, everyone I appreciate your concerns but my mind's made up and I'm going to stay in this duel." Mai finished.

Mai played her Unfriendly Amazon which took out the Dark Witch that was once hers. Marik's life points dropped to 2350.

"Very good, you've wiped away some of my life points. However, Dark Witch was originally your monster therefore you've wiped away part of your memory as well." Marik said.

"What are you talking about?"

"You see Mai, each monster we play on the field carries with it the memory of a person we hold within our mind. So when a monster is destroyed the memory of a person in your life is destroyed with it." Marik explained.

"There's no way." Mai argued futilely.

Cassandra took this all in. So that was the nature of this game, to lose memories.

"Now let's see which one of your friends will be your first lost memory."

Both Mai and Marik seemed to be watching something. "Not Tea." Mai finally said.

"Yes Tea. And now she'll be banished from your memories."

Mai stared down at Tea. "I don't believe you Marik, you can't do that. It's impossible."

"Impossible? Nothing's impossible in the shadow realm. Why do you think I brought you here my dear? For I'm controlling this kingdom of infinite blackness, and by the time I'm through you'll be a mindless shell all alone in a world full of strangers." Marik said.

"No this can't be!" Mai exclaimed.

Marik was using his item to talk to her in her mind. Seto had once showed it to her when he received the item.

"I can't see her." Mai said grabbing her hair.

"That's right. Now Tea's no more than just a faceless phantom to you."

Cassandra looked away. The shadows were what they were, hungry and dark but it was the cruelty of the people who used this realm that really got to her.

"Try and hang in there Mai! You can do it, we're all here for you!" Tea called out to Mai. Mai replied with a blank stare. "What's wrong? She's not answering me. And what's with that blank stare?"

Cassandra spared a glance for Tea then turned back to the duel.

Marik played a facedown and then Makyura the Destructor. Marik then added the Black Pendant to his monster raising its attack to 2100. Marik attacked but Mai played Amazon Archers which cut his Makyura back to its original 1600 attack points. Her Amazon finished it off and dropped his life points down to 1950. But because of Black Pendant, Mai lost 500 life points.

Makyura's special ability allowed Marik to play the trap card that was in his hand bringing back Makyura with 800 more attack points. With 2400 attack points Makyura was more than enough to destroy Mai's Amazon.

"As she goes so goes your memory of another friend." Marik said.

Mai stared up at the sky in terror. "No Joey! Please don't go!"

"So, how does it feel to have your mind wiped of two dear friends?" Marik asked. "Now say goodbye! Joey's gone forever!" he shouted.

Mai slipped to her knees.

"Mai, you okay? Ground control to Mai, come in. First she ignores Tea and now she's ignoring me?" Joey said.

"She's not ignoring you Joey, this shadow game has made her forget who you are." the pharaoh said.

'Sounds familiar.' Cassandra thought to herself cynically.

"Forget who I am? We'll see about that! Hey, Mai! Look at me! How can you forget a mug like this?" Mai looked up despondently. "Mai, over here! It's Joey Wheeler, duelist extraordinaire?"

Cassandra watched as Mai continued to stare at the floor. Suddenly she felt familiar magic come alive. The pharaoh was using his Millennium puzzle. Mai grew from despondent to determined in the span of a few minutes. Enough time for the pharaoh to hopefully have broken through the fog.

Cassandra glanced over at Marik. Yep, she was getting the idea he wasn't happy anymore.

Mai played her Amazoness Chainmaster in attack mode and played one card facedown. Marik played Holding Arms. Marik's Holding Arms grabbed Mai's Amazoness Chainmaster in its hold which prevented her from attacking for three turns.

Mai played her spell card Grave Hand which sent one monster to the graveyard. Mai sent her own monster to the grave but before Amazoness Chainmaster went to the grave she was able to take the Winged Dragon from Marik's deck and give it to Mai.

Cassandra inwardly rejoiced at the position her dragon now found itself. She just hoped Mai wouldn't try to play it.

Mai played two cards face down and then Amazoness Fighter in attack mode. Marik tried to attack it with his Makyura but Mai played Amazoness Spellcaster which switched their two attack points so her fighter came out on top. Marik's life points dropped to 1050. Marik played his Card of Last Will though, which allowed him to draw 5 new cards into his hand. Destroying Makyura also activated its special ability allowing Marik to play a trap from his hand. Marik played Nightmare Wheel. Nightmare Wheel would take away 500 life points from Mai each passing turn.

"I was expecting something I couldn't handle." Mai said.

"Pardon?"

"I thought you'd try something like this Marik, so I played this card." Mai revealed her card Dramatic Rescue which allowed her to take back her Amazoness Fighter and play her Cyber Harpy. Mai drew Graceful Charity which gave her Elegant Egotist. Her harpy split into three and gave her enough monsters to sacrifice.

"Oh no." Cassandra whispered. She was planning on playing the Winged Dragon. Unfortunately, she didn't know how.

Mai sacrificed her Harpies to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra. Like it normally would, it appeared in a ball of gold in the middle of the field, awaiting the summons it needed to activate. A card so powerful needed extra security.

"What is that?" Mai asked.

"The Winged Dragon of Ra is locked in that sphere." Marik said.

"But, how can I use it?" Mai asked

Cassandra shook her head sadly. "You can't." she said quietly. Unfortunately, the pharaoh had heard her and looked over to her.

"You knew this would happen?" he demanded.

Cassandra nodded. "Yes. The Winged Dragon is too powerful to be used by just anyone. For that reason a protection was placed upon it and it would only awaken to those who know it."

His eyes narrowed and she sensed his suspicion grow.

"Only those with knowledge of the ancient scriptures can wield the power of Ra." Marik continued.

"Give me a break. You're just jealous that you lost your Egyptian god card to a better duelist and I'm going to use it to knock you out of the finals." Mai said. "Your Winged Dragon answers to me now."

"Then why don't you try reading the ancient test written on the bottom of the card."

"What is that?" Mai asked, looking down at her card.

"That is the ancient chant used to call upon the hidden powers of the Winged Dragon of Ra." Marik said.

"Return the card to your hand Mai." Cassandra called out to her.

"No. Marik's Egyptian god card will be mine." Mai said.

"You can't control it." Cassandra stressed.

"Well why don't you read the chant. It seems you're in need of a lesson in the ancient scriptures my dear." Marik said. "Well, why don't I read the chant and regain control of it?"

Mai remained silent. "Stare at that card all you want, you'll never decipher the ancient words printed upon it. It's written in a special form of hieroglyphic print, used only by high ranking individuals in Egypt and I doubt you fit that category. However, my family does, they guard the pharaoh's tomb." Marik glanced at Kaiba. "I bet Kaiba could read it. In fact, several people on this vessel can trace their history back to ancient Egypt. To a time when sorcerers and kings waged great wars. Back then the power of the shadows was everywhere and the world feared those who controlled it."

"Blah blah blah. I don't need a history lesson to control the actions of my duel monster." Mai snapped.

Cassandra stared at the floating orb in the sky. The Winged Dragon was waiting patiently to be summoned. Cassandra knew of the chant that people needed to say in order to control the Winged Dragon. However, they never fully controlled it, they only bartered with it. The chant was a means of asking for help but it has never been refuted.

"I'll ask you again, are you going to say the chant? Or shall I release the Winged Dragon of Ra?" Marik said.

Mai played one card face down and ended her turn.

Marik summoned Holding Legs which sent Mai's face down card back to her hand and summoned the Tablet of Wadjet behind her. Marik sent his Holding Arms and Legs to attack Mai at which point they grabbed her and attached her to the tablet behind her.

"Hey, I can't move! What kind of hologram is this?" Mai shouted. Cassandra bit her lip. Mai's life points dropped to 800.

"Your friends are all gone!" Marik shouted.

"That's a lie." the pharaoh said and his magic welled to the surface.

"I don't need you interfering again. You and I will face each other soon enough and things are beginning to get interesting up here. For it's time to awaken the Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Marik crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry

Transform thyself from orb of light

And bring me victory in this fight.

Envelop the deserts with your glow

And cast your rage upon my foe

Unlock your powers from deep within

So that together we may win.

Appear in this shadow game as I call your name

Winged Dragon of Ra!"

The Winged Dragon released itself from it's cage and appeared behind Marik. The others cowered under the force of the gales from it's wings but Cassandra stood strong. Magic crackled in the air and she could feel what little of hers was left rise to meet it.

"That's enough, leave Mai alone. Your grudge is against me not her." the pharaoh said.

"You didn't think he wouldn't stop to play havoc with your friends along the way did you?" Cassandra asked him. He ignored her.

Marik went off on a tangent about his family and the pharaoh's secret but Cassandra wasn't listening. She was watching the Winged Dragon. Ra was calm, so different from the last time she felt his magic. Just in case, she felt out the other two to find them waiting to be reunited again. The four pieces were all here and yet…so far away from each other.

"My family has waited anxiously for the pharaoh's return, except for me! Serving the ancient pharaoh is a game for fools! Giving up my life just to play servant to a five thousand year old king when all along I hold the key to his great power? I shall become the king!" Marik said.

"Actually, you only have part of it." Cassandra said.

"Says who? An observant nobody who figured out my lesser half's scheme early? Bah! You know nothing." Marik scoffed.

"I know more than you think I do." Cassandra muttered.

"The time has come for this shadow game to be over and for your mind to be trapped in the shadows forever." Marik directed to Mai.

The blond beside the pharaoh suddenly bolted toward the dueling platform. "No Joey!" the pharaoh cried but Joey ignored him. He yelled at the ref and when that didn't work he climbed up on the dueling platform.

"It's over." Mari sighed.

"Well put my dear. You're about to feel the rage of the gods. Winged Dragon, direct attack." Ra started charging his attack.

Joey started to frantically pull on Mai's bindings. The glow from Ra's attack grew brighter. Cassandra glanced at the pharaoh and tensed. He himself was tense and she knew he was going to do something foolish like…no…

The pharaoh vaulted onto the platform with Cassandra right on his heels. She knew he was going to do something like this. The blast reached him before she could and he grimaced in pain.

"Yugi!" Mai and Joey shouted.

"Well isn't that special? It seems I'll get to destroy Yugi even sooner than I thought I would." Marik joked.

"Not quite! Your dark shadow powers will never penetrate me! I will shield everyone from your evil." the pharaoh replied.

Marik chuckled. "I doubt it. Nothing can withstand the unstoppable force of the greatest creature to ever walk the earth, the Winged Dragon of Ra! All three of you are finished!"

Cassandra vaulted up and intercepted the beam. The pharaoh lurched as the pain and pressure suddenly stopped and all of them watched as Cassandra stood in the beam of light, her gold hair flying out in all directions with the wind. Her eyes were closed as she savoured the magic of Ra. Through the connection she felt Ra become jubilant at her arrival and started giving out more power. The glow surrounding her intensified.

As Ra's attack faded away everything returned to normal except for the fact that Cassandra's skin glowed golden. Marik almost lost his composure as he stared at her. She knew she had thrown a kink into his plans for chaos.

One brow rose. "Nothing can withstand the force of Ra?" she glanced up at the Winged Dragon and smiled. "I think he just likes me."

"You…?" she turned to the pharaoh, Joey and Mai who were staring at her in awe. The pharaoh glanced at her skin.

"It'll fade." she said.

"The winner of this duel is Marik Ishtar." the ref said as the platform started to lower. The Winged Dragon and the tablet Mai was bound to both disappeared.

Marik strolled over to their side of the field and Cassandra watched him warily. He gave her an angry yet confused look. She shrugged, "Maybe he isn't the only one you should watch out for?" she said, referring to the pharaoh. He glared harder. "Just a thought." she said lightly.

"You are interesting." was all he said.

"You're not." she replied.

Marik glanced at the pharaoh. "I should send you to the shadow realm right now."

"But you won't." Cassandra replied, losing all countenance of levity.

"Relax I still need him." Marik turned back to Cassandra after glancing at Joey. "But you're not so fortunate. I should teach you a lesson about meddling in affairs that don't concern you." Joey froze but Cassandra's magic only flared brighter. "Perhaps this will make you think twice before entering a duel uninvited."

"I'm sorry, was something supposed to happen here?" Cassandra taunted.

Marik snarled but said nothing. She knew he was testing her, trying to find her limits.

"Joey! What did you do to him Marik?" Mai yelled as Marik crouched before her.

Cassandra held out an arm as the pharaoh tried to get closer to them. She met his gaze and shook her head sadly. "She entered the shadow duel with him, this is the price. Even I can't mess with the rules of a shadow game." she said and turned her gaze to Mai. "I'm sorry." she whispered as Mai cried out and collapsed.

"Tell me what you did to her now Marik!" Joey demanded.

"Your friend made a costly mistake by dueling against me and now she's paying the ultimate price." Marik gloated.

"Bottom line: she's in the shadow realm Joey. Her soul…is gone." Cassandra said.

"No! That's it Marik!" Joey said as he raised his fists threateningly. The magic surrounding him seemed to have loosened it's hold.

"Marik, stop this madness now." the pharaoh said.

Marik merely glanced at him before looking back at Cassandra. He gave her an indecipherable look before walking off the platform and toward the elevator. Cassandra glanced at the pharaoh. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Good." she replied before walking away.

"Cassandra!" he called and she stopped and faced him. "Who are you?"

She grimaced. "That's a difficult question to answer. When there's time, perhaps I'll explain, but not right now." she glanced toward Seto. "Someone's getting impatient."

She saw his gaze follow to Kaiba before she left for the elevator. She needed time to process what had happened and to assimilate the onslaught of magic that she had absorbed. She knew the pharaoh was becoming more and more suspicious of her but as she had done nothing to earn his wrath, she was flying under the radar…or whatever that saying was…

"You're up." she said as she entered the room she shared with Ishizu. Ishizu gave her a calm once over and gave her a look.

"This is one of those things you don't ask about." Cassandra said as she situated herself in an armchair. Ishizu quietly left the room.

Cassandra closed her eyes and relaxed her body, floating on the currents of magic. Her mind calmed, her senses heightened, she could sense everyone on the ship. She picked out the three Egyptian god cards by heart and found all of them up on the dueling platform. Marik and the pharaoh were watching Kaiba's duel against Ishizu which, according to her, she would win. With the Millennium necklace, Cassandra believed her.

There was no accounting for time while Cassandra was meditating in limbo. Her magic was returning to it's regular levels and she knew the glow in her skin had vanished. She felt when Obelisk graced the field as his magic was released.

A spike in the shadow magic snapped her concentration. It felt like…the Millennium rod? Why would Marik…?

Unless it wasn't Marik at all.

Seto's magic, which had lain dormant due to his denial, made an appearance. He was awakening. Her brother…was returning.

Cassandra released the breath she had been holding. She knew what could have awakened him. If it wasn't her, because she knew he didn't know who she was, then it was Kisara. The only other being that had ever been close to him.

All of this dueling magic on the blimp was starting to really get to her. Confined to a small space in the air, the magic was being released in increasingly violent waves causing her stomach to roll. This was not going to end well at all.

Cassandra stretched and opened her eyes. Her meditation had gone on long enough that her magic had settled and she felt a bit more like herself. Ishizu would return from her duel soon but she had a feeling her duel wouldn't turn out like she thought it would. The Millennium items were powerful, but when faced with other magic they tended to become obscured. Especially the Millennium necklace. The future isn't set in stone after all.

Cassandra rested from her inner battle by ordering room service and looking out the window like Ishizu was fond of doing. "Attention all duelists and guests, lights out in two minutes." the intercom broke her trance.

As Cassandra readied herself for bed she wondered where Ishizu was. Perhaps she was talking to the pharaoh? She like to confuse people with her Millennium necklace. Then again, it kind of ran in the family.

Cassandra paused from brushing her hair. Marik seemed completely different, taken over by his dark side. However, she had heard from the others that Marik had also taken over others' minds before he was overcome. What if…?

Cassandra walked swiftly out of her room and towards Mai's room. She knew that's where everyone would be. She wanted to inspect the magic in the room, perhaps find out whether Marik's influence extended beyond himself.

As she walked through the halls in the way to Mai's room she came across Tea walking the opposite direction. She was about to say hello when the difference in her aura hit her. Tea wasn't herself.

Cassandra wheeled around. "Stop right there Marik." she said solidly.

Tea froze and turned around. "How did you know?" she asked in a voice that wasn't her own.

Cassandra studied her. Her posture wasn't that of the darker Marik even in shock. It was more, fearful. "Ah, so that's where you've been hiding." she said.

"What?" Tea asked and leaned forward. "How do you know? What do you want?"

He was getting hysterical. Cassandra covered Tea's mouth with her fingers. "Shh, calm down Marik. I'm not here to hurt you. Come with me." she said before grabbing Tea's hand and pulling her along to Ryou Bakura's room.

As Cassandra closed the door she turned on a lamp in order to see clearer. Tea was standing stock still, staring at her.

"I had a feeling you were coming here anyway." she glanced at the prone form on the bed. "You want Bakura's help."

Tea pulled out the Millennium ring from her back pocket. "You haven't answered my questions." she said.

Cassandra sighed. "Marik, I know a lot about magic and souls and the balance between light and dark. The only reason that spirit is out there wandering around in your body is because of some deep-seated evil and magic. That's not going to change until the light balances it out. Now, you can bumble through this like you have been or you can ask for help. I'm willing to help you, are you willing to ask?"

Tea glared. "I want my body back and I'll do whatever it takes to get it. What are you proposing?"

"You've already placed a portion of yourself into that item right?"

"Of course."

"Have you run across Bakura in there yet?"

Tea shook her head. "No. I wasn't sure this was even going to work."

Cassandra braced her hands on both of Tea's shoulders. "Marik, even if it doesn't, we will find a way." she glanced down at the item. "May I see it?"

She looked conflicted. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because I can." Cassandra said. "and because I want to." she gestured to the item. "May I see it?"

Tea looked down at her hand, uncertain. Finally she handed it over. Cassandra searched through the item's magic in order to find Bakura's soul.

Cassandra smiled. "Yeah, he's in there all right. He's just moping because he lost to the pharaoh again. It's a long-standing thing between the two of them." she searched Tea's face. "He will want something in return."

"The Millennium items." she nodded.

"Specifically yours for now."

Tea looked away. "He can have it. I don't want it any more." she sighed. "Not after this."

Cassandra handed the item back and gestured to Ryou. "Go ahead."

Tea placed the item onto Ryou's bedside and Cassandra felt the magic flare before Bakura opened his eyes.

"Evening." Cassandra greeted.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I don't want anything to do with it." he said before he rolled over.

"Come on Bakura, it's a good deal." Cassandra said.

"No."

"What if you could get to duel another dark side?"

"No."

"…What if you had a chance at the Millennium rod?"

Bakura rolled back over. "I'm listening."

Cassandra shook her head. "Of course you are."

"Do you two know each other?" Marik asked through Tea.

"Yes"

"No"

"Bakura."

"…yes"

Cassandra sighed and pushed a strand of hair from her eyes. Marik alternated staring between the two of them and Bakura looked away.

"Okay, let's start over." she gestured to Tea. "This is the good side of Marik inhabiting Tea for a short time because the evil one took over his body. If you help us get his body back he'll give you the Millennium rod."

Bakura watched her. "I thought you didn't want me to have the Millennium items."

"That's only two of seven."

"Three."

"Three? What other one do you have?" she asked.

"The eye."

Cassandra shook her head. "Anyway, will you do this for us?"

Bakura glanced over at Tea and then back at Cassandra. "What's in it for you?"

"Peace of mind." she smirked.

"Were you two dating before?" Marik piped in from the side. "Because you act like it."

"No!" they both shouted.

Bakura glared and Cassandra sighed. "We just have things in common. Like being one of the only ones on this ship who were actually there the first time this happened." she glanced at Bakura. "But on opposite sides."

Tea pointed at her. "That's how you know so much. You are a spirit too! You're ancient!"

"I look pretty good for my age don't I?" she smiled. "And no, I'm not a spirit. This is my body. I was locked in that tablet your sister carts around everywhere until the pharaoh decided to make a return appearance."

"Look, I have other things to do so can we just go?" Bakura snarked.

She glared. "Fine. First, Marik, since you're inside the Millennium ring, you don't need Tea anymore. Transfer the rest of your soul from her into the item."

"What if this doesn't work?"

"It will work." Bakura said.

"Besides, as long as you don't put your Millennium item on the line then the other you can't touch it. Even if you do lose, I'll look after the item." Cassandra said.

Marik sighed, "Fine." he said before Tea collapsed and Bakura flinched. Marik appeared as a spirit beside him.

Cassandra smirked at Bakura. "Feels weird doesn't it? To be on the receiving end of another soul pushing it's way into your space. I wonder how Ryou feels."

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Seriously, you two never dated?"

Cassandra looked to Marik. "The other you will probably be after Odion so you should head to his room and cut him off before he does something." she looked back at Bakura. "I'll meet you upstairs." she said before she headed for the door. "Oh, and, the offer still stands." she said as she left.

Cassandra traveled in the elevator in silence. Bakura was still the same pigheaded man she knew five thousand years ago. The only reason Bakura was really agreeing to this was because he had nothing to lose and everything to gain. Even if he was sent to the shadow realm he'd be back soon enough anyway because of his master. If he won he could add another Millennium item to his cache.

On another note, Marik never really knew what he was fighting for anyway. Even the darker side has the same notions about the "pharaoh's power" that his lighter side has. However, because of her job, nothing about her was written and so the story of the pharaoh's power was made up. The pharaoh's power isn't in the cards, it's in his name.

The elevator dinged as it reached the top floor and she stepped out onto the chill platform. She would be mediating this match just in case.

Dark versus dark, this would be an interesting match to see.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I stopped before the duel. Bad me. It seemed like a good place to stop in order to keep the flow of things.<strong>

**Anyway, review please.**


End file.
